


See you soon

by gababa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mechanic!Yixing, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, i dont know what to tag its cute and fluffy, jongin and chanyeol are mechanics too, poor attempt at humor, xingchankai brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gababa/pseuds/gababa
Summary: Yixing takes a client's car for a ride and on the way meets a very cute guy. Everything is fine except the boy thinks that Yixing is a rich businessman and flirts with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> imagine yixing in a tank top with worn out pants and grease on his face as his muscles bulge when he fixes a client's car. imagined it? you're very welcome  
> (chanyeol and jongin are mechanics too)  
> (again you're very welcome)

Yixing liked everything about the car – the way the wheel felt in his hands, the way the engine roared when he started the car, even the way the seat felt under him. Everything about the car screamed lavish and comfortable life. Too bad Yixing was not one for that. His salary as a mechanic was barely enough to cover his bills and provide food. No matter how much he loved this car, there was no way he could ever afford driving Bentley. The harsh reality didn’t stop him from doing it, though not temporarily. He liked his job and never broke his employer’s rules, except for the one - not driving the clients’ cars. Yixing knew that if he got in an accident or his boss saw him on the streets he could bid goodbye to his semi-comfortable life and stable job. At first, when he came to the work to find Chanyeol jumping on his feet and telling him he had a surprise for him, he thought one of their clients forgot his dog in the car again. Instead he went into the repair room to find possibly the most beautiful car he’d ever seen. The black Bentley stood out among all the other cars in the shop and Yixing gulped loudly, which made Chanyeol giggle beside him. Their repair shop was on the outskirts of the city, so their clients were mostly people with average incomes and average cars. It was the first time in 4 years of his work there that Yixing saw such an expensive car in their shop. Chanyeol explained that the car broke down near their repair shop so the owner didn’t bother to find another place to get it repaired and just asked them to do it. Yixing never felt more grateful to a car than he did now. The car of his dreams was right in front of him and damn him if he didn’t try to take it for a ride. Who cares for an angry employer when there was a car like this right in front of him and he knew for a fact that he’d hardly get a second chance to drive a car like this. So when their boss had left, and there were only the three of them – Chanyeol, Jongin and him, he took the keys from Chanyeol and drove out.   

The city was buzzing with the night life as the black Bentley was making a turn under the red light. Driving this car felt such an out of body experience for Yixing. For once in his life he felt rich and powerful. He had even changed his cloths, since he’d never forgive himself if he drove Bentley in his worn out jeans and plaid shirt. He had a suit which he kept for special occasions and he felt like it was just the occasion he bought it for. He wished the owner of the car wouldn’t come back for it just a few days more so he could enjoy it a bit more.

He was passing a supermarket when he saw someone with a raised thumb clearly asking for a ride. The person was a guy, around Yixing’s age if not younger, with black hair which was combed back. He had a silver turtleneck on with a blue jacket and a pair of black pants. The stranger was very attractive, which made Yixing decide to give him a ride. After all he doubted serial killers looked so good and stylish, and even if the guy was a serial killer, Yixing was sure he was stronger as the years of repairing cars gave him enough muscles to win in a fight against a guy who looked like an office worker. So he stopped in front of the boy. The boy looked the car up and down before sitting in it. When he closed the door, Yixing looked at him more closely and decided that yes, he really was handsome. The stranger looked around with surprised eyes before looking at Yixing and saying:

“Your car is really beautiful.”

Yixing really couldn’t blame the guy for looking so dazed, after all Bentley did this to people. If only the boy knew Yixing had been in a similar state a few hours ago.

“Thanks,” said Yixing starting the car.

“Is this Ferrari?” asked the boy again.

“No, Bentley,” snorted Yixing. The poor boy must have been really bad with cars, mused Yixing. Even people who hadn’t have cars could differentiate between Bentleys and Ferraris. _Guess the boy didn’t have one._

“Oh. I’m not very good with cars,” said the boy smiling sheepishly.

_Knew it._

“Why don’t you ask me where you are taking me or should I get worried?,” asked the boy looking serious.

“Oh sorry, I forgot. Where are you going? Also you have nothing to worry about and if anything I should be the one worrying since I’m the one with an expensive car,” said Yixing smiling at the stranger before he turned his head to look at the road.

“Oh is that so?,” Yixing couldn’t spare a look at the boy since there was a truck ahead of him, but the boy sounded as if he was smiling, ”I feel much safer now that you said I’m not worthy of being killed for my stuff. Oh, do you know the apartment complex near ‘Rose’?”

“Yeah, sure. It’s the huge hotel, right?”

“Yes. I live in the building near it.”

“Alright,” said Yixing sparing a glance at the boy sitting beside him. The guy was looking out of the window and he noticed Yixing was starring at him through the window. The guy smirked and Yixing quickly averted his eyes.

“I’m Jongdae, by the way,” he was facing Yixing again.

“Yixing.”

“It’s a pretty name,” said the boy smiling.

Yixing briefly wondered if the boy was trying to flirt with him and if the boy would have tried if he hadn’t been driving an expensive car like this. Before Yixing’s mood could go down, he pushed these thoughts out of his head and replied to the boy.

“Yours too.”

“So how old are you, Yixing?”

“26. You?”

“25. That makes you my hyung then. Mind if I call you that?”

“No, it’s fine.”

The apartment where lived Jongdae was quite far which give them enough time to ask each other the most important questions. Jongdae found out that Yixing came to Korea 8 years ago to become a dancer. He succeeded and he even had a crew and a stage nickname ‘Lay’, but he injured himself and had to leave his dancing crew. Then he began working in the car business. Technically Yixing wasn’t lying but still he felt bad. If he had to say the truth he’d say that after the injury he was depressed and jobless for a long while before his neighbor Chanyeol suggested him to work with him. At first Yixing declined saying that he knew nothing about cars but Chanyeol was quite persuasive (he did the fireman carry and refused to put Yixing down until they reached the store) and Yixing thought it would have been better than staying at home and pitting himself and turned out he was right. After a week he basically knew all that there was to know and he begun assisting Chanyeol. He also met the other worker Jongin, whom he liked immediately. He was nice and sweet and bragged about his niece and dogs for hours. Under any other circumstance he’d never lie about his life; he had nothing to be ashamed of, but there was no way he’d say that he was driving someone else’s car without permission to a boy he wanted to impress.

Jongdae said a long and very meaningful ‘ah’ but before Yixing could ask what it meant he begun telling about himself. His life was less eventful than Yixing’s. He graduated collage and begun working with his dad in the same company, until he retired and now he was the only one from the family working. Yixing was right thinking the boy was an office worker – he looked like one. When they got quiet both unsure of what to ask, Yixing turned on the radio. Jongdae started humming to the song and only a few seconds later the boys were loudly singing along to Exid’s ‘Up and down” with Jongdae's over-exaggerated dance moves and Yixing’s soulful ‘up up up up’.

Yixing thought that it was the best night he had in a while and he dreaded the moment the car stopped near the apartment. Jongdae seemed to be thinking something as he took his time taking off the belt, and Yixing thought that it was now or never.

“Can I have your number? Just in case you need another ride home,” said Yixing with a flirtatious smirk. He knew from experience it always worked.

The other boy beamed before reaching for a pen and a notebook from his pockets. Yixing wondered if all office workers were required to have notes in their pockets or it was just Jongdae.

“Here. I’d feel much safer going home with you,” said Jongdae before winking and exiting the car.

When he reached to the door of the building he turned around to find Yixing looking right back at him. He waved before going in and for once was grateful that his little brother preferred clubbing to taking him home.

 

 xxx

 

_To Jongdae:_

do you even like that film or you just say that to annoy me?

 

_From Jongdae:_

which answer do you like best?

 

Yixing chuckled to himself before replying:

 

_To Jongdae:_

to be honest neither

aren’t you supposed to be working?

 

_From Jongdae:_

I am, but why would I want to work when I can talk with you instead

 

Yixing blushed at that and it was not the first time Jongdae’s messages had that effect on him. It all started last night, when after he went home and immediately wrote to Jongdae wishing him good night. Jongdae just complained that he couldn’t sleep so they stayed up till 4 a.m. discussing everything from the typical tea or coffee discourse to which slippers are the best for summer (and they both agreed that the best slippers are the socks that are slippery so you can slide around the house and annoy your parents).  He was trying to decide what to write when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“What have you got there, Yixing? Are you talking to someone special?” asked Chanyeol not forgetting to raise his brows suggestively at the words ‘someone special’. Yixing thought it was useless to hide as he needed Chanyeol help later. So he told Chanyeol that he was really talking to someone special which resulted in overexcited Chanyeol hugging and shaking him saying how happy he was for his hyung. Yixing loved that soft giant too much to scold him for nearly suffocating him so instead he just asked him not to get too excited since they just met yesterday. Soon enough Chanyeol let go of him to tell Jongin about Yixing’s crush which resulted in another round of congratulations and bone-crushing hugs. Yixing didn’t know what he have done to deserve friends like them. Later that day he asked for money from the boys. At first they were surprised since Yixing never asked for money before, but when he explained that he needed the money to take Jongdae to a restaurant the boys gave all their money to him. Yixing might have just cried but Chanyeol said “get him LAYed. Get it?” while nudging Yixing so he just threw his dirty shirt at him before thanking them again and rushing home to change and wash up for his date.

 

xxx

 

The restaurant was packed and Yixing was glad he made the reservation beforehand. He came fifteen minutes earlier and looked around. The restaurant was very prestigious and he wondered if the money he took from the boys and his savings were enough. He started to get worried that he was making a mistake trying to woo someone whom he barely knew with the money he saved for buying an apartment of his own. But this worries immediately disappeared when he saw Jongdae approach his table. He thought Jongdae was handsome when he saw him in a turtleneck but today he was simply breathtaking. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white button-up shirt. His hair was nicely styled and Yixing could only gulp as Jongdae approached his table with a smile. The date was going wonderful. They complimented each other before the waiter brought the menu. Yixing opened it and felt like dying. What was he supposed to do? The prices were high but he still could pay, his worry was about the dishes themselves. He didn’t know how to pronounce any of the words of the menu. Coming to a French restaurant while never being to one before was a huge mistake. He could already picture Jongdae’s face when he’d realize that Yixing had never been to a place like this.

“I’ll have Coquilles Saint-Jacques and red wine,” said Jongdae before looking at Yixing. Something about his look told Yixing that he knew Yixing’s condition a few moments ago.

“I-I’ll have the same. Thank you,” said Yixing handing the menu to the waiter who looked amused.

“First time here?” asked Jongdae.

“Yeah. Not a big fan of French food myself,” he stopped himself before he could say he couldn’t afford eating there or any other fancy restaurant for the matter.

“Then what cuisine you like the best, hyung?”

Jongdae’s head was resting on his hands and he was looking at Yixing with utmost interest. It was both intimidating and wonderful.

“Chinese?” was Yixing’s sheepish reply.

“Should have seen that one coming,” laughed Jongdae.

After that the dinner went smoothly. Jongdae laughed at the face Yixing pulled when he saw the dish. Yixing laughed at Jongdae’s surprised face when he drunk his glass of wine in one gulp. After that they talked and laughed some more and Yixing thought that every won he spent in that restaurant was worth it.

After they finished the dinner, Yixing drove to his favorite spot in the city. While they were driving they sung along to all the k-pop songs they heard on the radio and honestly Yixing was a bit afraid his face would tear apart with all the smiling he did that night.

The spot about which Yixing was speaking wasn’t actually somewhere privet. They stopped on the side of the bridge and when they came closer Jongdae could see why Yixing liked that place. The view was wonderful. From the ledges of the bridge he could see the city, the lights and even the people walking on the streets. The city seemed to be under his feet and he felt like he was soaring. Yixing was standing beside him staring at his face trying to gauge his reaction. When he turned his face to look at Yixing, he felt overwhelmed. Before he could think, he cupped Yixing’s face and kissed him. Yixing froze just for a second before leaning in and kissing back. He came closer and put his hands around the younger boy’s waist. The kiss was chaste and sweet. When they pulled away, they just chuckled a bit before kissing again.

When Yixing was driving Jongdae home, he looked at the boy and saw that he was fast asleep. He looked at him before tearing his eyes from him to look at the road. Yixing never felt more bittersweet than he did before. He knew Jongdae for 2 days but he knew for sure he liked the boy and he knew it’d take only a few more dates for him to fall in love and that’s what scared him the most. He was a liar. Sooner or later Jongdae would find out that he wasn’t rich, that he didn’t own a Bentley, that he was a simple mechanic with a broken dream and a rented house. Last night he had the time to wonder whether the boy flirted with him because he thought Yixing was rich, but the thought disappeared quickly. Jongdae wasn’t like that. Yixing didn’t know him for a long time but he was good at reading people. He knew that Jongdae’s smiles and laughs were all sincere. But he wasn’t. He had been lying to Jongdae since the first sentences he said to the boy. Even if Jongdae liked him back (and he thought he did) he sure wouldn’t forgive him for lying to him. With a heavy heart Yixing stopped near Jongdae’s apartment. He lightly touched the boy’s shoulder to wake him up. Jongdae stirred and when he looked at Yixing his sleepy smile turned into a concerned look.

“What happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“You look sad,” said Jongdae with concerned voice.

“It’s nothing. I’m just tired,” said Yixing trying to sound sure of his words.

Jongdae didn’t press it. He quickly pecked Yixing’s lips before getting out of the car. When he turned around to wave at him, Yixing had driven away.

 

xxx

 

Yixing knew this day would come, but he didn’t know it’d be so soon. The owner of the Bentley came after their car. That was it. His and Jongdae’s end. Just yesterday he kissed Jongdae just so today he would have to tell him that their second date (this time it was Jongdae who invited him) was cancelled because he had no car. No car, no money, no status. Even Chanyeol’s soothing back rubs and Jongin’s ‘I’m sure he’d understand if you explain to him. Anyone would be happy to date you, hyung' didn't help. He drove the car out of the garage and parked it near the two figures standing near the doors. He got off the car and walking to the direction of his boss and the client. His eyes were downcast as he was trying hard not to cry while remembering their meeting and the date. He extended his hand with the keys in it to the direction of the client before looking up to see…

Jongdae. It was Jongdae standing in front of him. He had a blank expression on his face as he stared back at Yixing. Yixing remembered the first time they met, the way Jongdae kept looking around and asking what he did for living, and his car, and the realization hit him. Jongdae was the owner of the car. All this time he spent worrying that Jongdae would find out he was lying about his identity to find out that Jongdae knew it the second he sat in that car. The anxiety and worry made him laugh loudly. Jongdae began laughing too. And soon they were both laughing messes. When they calmed down a bit, Yixing looked at Jongdae with a red face and asked him half amused, half offended:

“Why didn’t you say it before?”

“At first I wanted to find out whether you stole it or not, but when you said about the ‘car industry’ you work in, I put two and two together,” Jongdae was still laughing.

Yixing could only put his hands on his hips and tsk at Jongdae.

“So you knew from the beginning and made me go through all that?”

He was too embarrassed and the whole situation seemed so ridiculous that he couldn’t help but laugh.

“It was fun watching you explain my car to me and you looked cute when you were having a mental breakdown over the menu,” that bastard had the audacity to mimic Yixing’s face during that incident.

“That’s it. I’m going. Never text me again,” said Yixing without meaning any of his words and turning around. He still couldn’t believe the situation he got himself into.

Jongdae skipped after him and stopped in front of Yixing beaming like he was the sun itself.

“But how am I going to ask you for a ride home in my own car if I can’t text you?”

“Stop teasing me,” said Yixing stomping his foot on the floor like a little kid. His antics were too cute for Jongdae to handle.

“Alright, alright. But remember we have a date. So get ready, I’ll drive you home. Or you’d rather drive it yourself?” asked Jongdae with a smirk.

“Oh fuck off,” Yixing couldn’t remember a time in his life he was this red from embarrassment.

 “Sorry, sorry,” said Jongdae pecking his lips, “Take your stuff, I’ll wait here.”

Both of them were too busy to notice Yixing’s boss’s face change from what-the-hell to seriously-what-the-hell to alright-then.

**Author's Note:**

> so if you read this and thought something like 'the hell isn't this basically Звери's 'До скорой встречи'" then yes it is (the title is the name of the song in english). i have a soft spot for early 2000's russian music+the mv is so cute (i mean not gay because, you know, russia, but still cute)  
> also i wanted to write that yixing likes that bridge because (tw: suicide mention) he once tried to jump off it after his injury and then changed his mind, but then i thought it might trigger some people so i left it out but i still think itd make more sense anyways hope it was bearable  
> 


End file.
